Luminara Unduli/Leyendas
|nace = 58 ABY, Mirial''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' |muere = |hidep = |especie = Mirialana |genero = Femenino |altura = 1'70 metros The Official Star Wars Fact File |peso = 56,2 kilogramos''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' |pelo = Negro |ojos = Azules |piel = Color carne |ciber = |hidec = |era = Era del alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros = |aprendices = Barris Offee }} Luminara Unduli fue una Mirialana que sirvió como Maestra Jedi y General Jedi Senior durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica. Fue una valiosa asesora para el Alto Consejo Jedi, el Canciller Supremo y el Senado Galáctico. Durante las Guerras Clon ella luchó junto a su último Padawan, Barriss Offee, y era una formidable y común presencia en los puntos de crisis en lugares como Ilum, Nadiem y Geonosis. De algún modo, Luminara sobrevivió a la Orden 66. Catorce años después de la fundación del Imperio Galáctico, Unduli fue hecha prisionera en La Spire, en el planeta Stygeon. Biografía Vida temprana Luminara Unduli nació en el planeta Mirial, un mundo frío y seco, y oprimido por la Federación de Comercio . Detectada como un ser sensible a la Fuerza, Unduli fue incorporada a la Orden Jedi a una edad temprana, según la costumbre de la Orden Jedi. Viajó hasta el Templo Jedi de Coruscant, donde comenzó su entrenamiento en los caminos de la fuerza y enseguida destacó con el sáble láser siendo una gran espadachín. Seleccionada como Padawan por otro Mirialiano, construyó un sable de luz verde y se hizo poderosa en la Fuerza. Una vez alcanzado el rango de Caballero Jedi, Luminara se dedicó a las disciplinas físicas, y decoró su rostro con tatuajes tradicionales de su cultura. Se dedicó en gran medida a mejorar su destreza corporal, trabajo en el transcurso de los años para mejorar su flexibilidad y agilidad en el combate. Ataviada con las tradicionales túnicas miralanas, Unduli entrenó de forma independiente como un Guardián Jedi, a pesar de que era una experta y respetada diplomática y asesora de los senadores del más alto rango del Senado Galáctico.Esta Maestra Jedi sirvió aconsejando a los Miembros del Consejo Jedi, mas no fue parte de él. Su primer y único Padawan fue una joven mirialana llamada Barris Offee, junto con quien combatió en grandes e importantes batallas como la de Geonosis, a la que sobrevivió gracias a la llegada del Gran Maestro Yoda y sus clones. Ya en las Guerras Clon, la maestra Unduli combatió a los Droides Camaleón de los Separatistas en las Cavernas del Templo Jedi de Illum, que intentaban destruir la fuente de los cristales necesarios para construir sables láser. thumb|Luminara Unduli y su Padawan, Barris Offee defendiendo la cueva de los cristales de Illum Más tarde, fue la encargada de escoltar al Virrey Nute Gunray, líder de la Federación de Comercio, quien había sido arrestado por la senadora Padmé Amidala, para lo cual se le asignó un padawan de apoyo, que no fue otra que la aprendiz de Anakin Skywalker, una joven e impulsiva Togruta llamada Ashoka Tano. El objetivo de la misión era llevar al Virrey a Coruscant para juzgarle por sus múltiples crímenes, entre ellos, planear el asesinato de varios Caballeros Jedi y senadores de la República. Para desgracia de Luminara y Ashoka, el Conde Dooku envió a su aprendiz, Asajj Ventress a liberar a Gunray. Los Jedi no consiguen detenerla, y ésta escapa c on el Virrey a bordo de una nave de transporte. Meses después Unduli viajó junto a Barriss Offee, que ya había concluido su entrenamiento, y el Maestro Jedi Saesee Tiin hasta el planeta Nadiem, donde ejecutaron una peligrosa evacuación de civiles, donde los ejércitos de droides guiados por el General Grievous en persona habían atacado el planeta. thumb|250px|Luminara en kashyyyk. Maestra Jedi Unduli se convirtió en Maestra Jedi en los años previos a la invasión de Naboo. Cuando llegó el momento de seleccionar un Padawan, Luminara honró las mismas tradiciones culturales de su Maestro, lo que requería que todos los niños mirialanos dados a la Orden fueran entrenados por maestros mirialanos. Alrededor del 28 ABY, Unduli seleccionó a la joven iniciada Barriss Offee como aprendiz. Antes de los eventos acaecidos en el año 32 ABY Luminara fue enviada a investigar un caso de cazarrecompensas en el planeta de Ord Mantell en el que estuvo a punto de morir ante un cazarrecompensas corelliano de nombre Zam Merrel hasta la intervención de los maestros Ki-Adi-Mundi y Plo Koon y así pudieron arrestar a Merrel y entregarlo al consejo Jedi y posteriormente al senado galáctico para que se le fuese asignado una cadena perpetua en prisión. Misión a Ansion Numerosos espías repartidos pro toda la galaxia revelaron una conspiración para elevar al pequeño mundo de Ansion, en el Borde Medio, a una importante posición. Poco antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon, el Consejo Jedi envió Luminara y su Padawan, Barris, donde fueron recibidos por el maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi y su aprendiz, Anakin Skywalker. Su misión era evitar cualquier movimiento local por parte de los Separatistas. Era una misión difícil debido a la división cultural del planeta: parte de la población vivía en ciudades y pueblos dedicados al comercio con la República. mientras que el resto de la población vivía en clanes nómadas en los ventosos y áridos llanos del planeta. Las dos facciones desconfiaban mutuamente y estaban en conflicto desde hacía más de mil años. Las Guerras Clon Batalla de Geonosis thumb|296px|Luminara Unduli y [[Shaak Ti entran a la Arena de Ejecución de Geonosis]]Después de esto, no se sabe mucho más de Luminara Unduli no tiene mucho que ver en la historia hasta que es enviada a Geonosis para ayudar a Obi-Wan Kenobi, junto con 199 Jedis que participaron en un fiero combate contra los Separatistas, liderados por el Conde Dooku. Fue una de los pocos Jedis que sobrevivieron. General Jedi Después es enviada a Felucia junto a su Padawan en una misión de rescate para salvar al senador Organa, thumb|left|Luminara junto a su padawan [[Barriss Offee]]quien había sido apresado por el general Greivous. Lucharon contra él y hubieran sido derrotadas si no hubiera aparecido un escuadrón de clones que salvó a las Jedis. Asalto a Illum Cuatro meses después de la Batalla de Geonosis, Unduli llevó a Barriss Offee al Templo Jedi del helado mundo de Ilum, para que su Padawan completara la construcción de su nuevo sable de luz. Llevando a cabo la ceremonia de la construcción, Maestra y Padawan fueron atacadas por droides camaleón separatistas, los cuales se habían infiltrado en el templo, en un intento de destruir la caverna de cristales de sable de luz. Ellas fueron capaces de detener el asalto droide, pero gran parte del templo fue derribado por las minas explosivas colocadas por los droides antes de que ellas llegaran. Por momentos, ambas fueron capaces de eludir la vorágine de piedra, pero incluso sus grandes poderes trabajando en conjunto no eran suficientes para detener el derrumbe. Maestra y Padawan se unieron en profunda meditación, logrando levantar la bóveda. Finalmente, la pareja fue rescatada por el Maestro Yoda, quien había sentido su batalla a un gran distancia, en una perturbación de la Fuerza. Los cristales robados La Captura de Nute Gunray y duelo con Asajj Ventress thumb|left|200px|Luminara Unduli y Ahsoka Tano Cuando Nute Gunray fue capturado, Luminara y Ahsoka Tano fueron las encargadas de llevarle a Coruscant en el Tranquilidad, un crucero Jedi. Las tropas separatistas al mando de Asajj Ventres atacaron la nave, donde, después de una encarnizada lucha, el Virrey consiguió escapar gracias a Ventress. Después de eso, Luminara contactó con el Maestro Kit Fisto para que capturara al Virrey. Misión a Alzoc III Segunda Batalla de Geonosis Después de que los Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Ki-Adi-Mundi hubiesen conseguido aterrizar en el planeta y tomar la posición para el ataque, llegaron refuerzos bajo el mando de Luminara. Retirándose de la batalla tanto Obi-Wan como Ki-Adi por sus heridas en batalla, quedaron en el frente de batalla únicamente Anakin y Luminara, junto a sus respectivas padawans Ashoka Tano y Barris Offee. Con el fin de destruir la fábrica de droides, las padawans viajarían por las catacumbas del subsuelo que poseen todos los edificios geonosianos para llegar al núcleo y destruirlo con cargas explosivas (recorrido que había memorizado Barris), mientras que los Maestros Jedi crearían una distracción para los droides atacando por el puente que llevaba a la entrada de la fábrica. Sin embargo, surgieron complicaciones por ambos lados: las padawans fueron vistas por un geonosiano que alertó al mando de la fábrica sobre su presencia, y en la superficie, una nueva arma de los separatistas causó problemas: los recién creados super tanques, cuyas defensas neutralizaban completamente cualquier disparo o explosión. Para detener a las intrusas, los droides enviaron un pequeño grupo de geonosianos y de droides de combate, acompañados de un supertanque para detenerlas. Los geonosianos se llevaron las cargas explosivas que habían colocado en el reactor y huyeron, dejando a Ashoka y a Barris solas ante el super tanque y los droides. Mientras tanto, al observar como los ataques clones eran ineficaces contra los super tanques, Luminara y Anakin idearon un plan para acabar con estos. Cuando los tanques estaban sobre el puente, los Jedi se colgaron de este y colocaron cargas por debajo del puente. Una vez que el puente estuvo completamente lleno de cargas, volvieron al frente y las explotaron, dejando así a todos los super tanques fuera de combate. Sin embargo, la preocupación entre los dos Maestros Jedi aumentaba al no volver sus aprendices. Estas, habiéndose quedado sin cargas, vieron que la única solución que les quedaba era utilizar el super tanque para destruir el núcleo de la fábrica, aunque muriesen ellas en el acto. Hacerse con dicho tanque no fue tarea difícil, y una vez dentro Ashoka se lo comunico a Anakin y tras ello disparó. thumb|La Fábrica de [[Poggle el Menor destruida, con Tano y Offee en su interior]] Con la fábrica destruida y las padawans bajo los escombros, los clones y los dos Maestros Jedi comenzaron a rastrear la zona, y ante la inicial falta de éxito, Luminara sugirió que abandonaran la búsqueda, dándolas por muertas. Sin embargo, Anakin se opuso a la idea de dar por muerta a su padawan y incrementó la búsqueda. Bajo los escombros, las padawans consiguieron transmitir una débil señal gracias a la chatarra del tanque, la cual detectaron los Jedi y pudieron encontrar a Ashoka y a Barris. Tras esto, Luminara le recriminó a Anakin el tener tantos sentimientos hacía su padawan, pues no sabría aceptar su muerte si esta llegaba. La fábrica había sido destruida, pero el Archiduque Poggle el Menor había escapado. Siguiendo su rastro en Speeders BARC, llegaron a un misterioso templo, dónde estaban los vehículos que había utilizado Poggle el Menor para llegar ahí junto a sus acompañantes. Unduli comunicó a Skywalker y a Kenobi, que estaban en la base, de su hallazgo, pero estos no pudieron enviar refuerzos directamente debido a la llegada inminente de una tormenta de arena. Perdieron la señal de un holograma de la Maestra Unduli pidiendo ayuda siendo derrotada por geonosianos. Cuando la tormenta amainó, los Maestros Skywalker y Kenobi se dirigieron al templo con un pelotón de clones. Allí encontraron el cadáver de Buzz, el clon que acompañaba a Unduli, y el sable de luz de esta. Kenobi pensó entonces que podría ser una misteriosa pero muy rumoreada Reina Geonosiana, y entraron a investigar. Luminara, capturada por geonosianos muertos, animados por gusanos cerebrales, logró liberarse de sus captores un momento, que aprovechó para comunicar a Obi-Wan que no siguiera su rastro y escapara de ese templo lo antes posible, y fue capturada otra vez por los geonosianos "inmuertos". thumb|left|[[Luminara Unduli rodeada de geonosianos "inmuertos" en el Templo Progate]]Sin atender a su consejo, los Jedi junto al pelotón de clones siguieron adelante en las catacumbas del templo. Fueron atacados por geonosianos "inmuertos", y ante el número de bajas y la visible inmunidad a los ataques, Kenobi ordenó la destrucción de los pilares de la galería y la retirada para frenar el ataque. Entonces ordenó que dos soldados subieran a la superficie para pedir refuerzos, pero al poco de partir estos fueron asesinados. Para no volver a dividirse y poder rescatar a la Maestra Unduli, los jedi se adentraron más en la cueva, y hallaron la cámara real, donde estaba capturada Luminara junto a la Reina Karina la Grande. Anakin propuso un plan de ataque frontal para rescatar a Luminara y escapar, pero Kenobi decidió ser mas prudente y preparó a los clones para un plan de escape. Los dos Jedi se presentaron entonces para hablar con la Reina, y esta les espetó que no reconocía la autoridad de los Jedi y que su intención era capturarlos para ponerlos de su parte gracias a los gusanos cerebrales. Entonces, ordenó que Poggle le introdujese un gusano a Unduli para mostrarle su poder, y Kenobi ordenó el ataque de los clones, que utilizaron sus linternas del casco para cegar a los geonosianos momentáneamente, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, y después de salir de la sala con Poggle capturada y Luminara rescatada, los clones derribaron los soportes de la cámara para que la sala se destruyese. Después de huir a la superficie, los Jedi supusieron que los gusanos habían sido exterminados, pero no fue el caso. Un clon fue atacado por uno de esos gusanos, y consiguió infectar a toda la nave en la que estaba, que se dirigía a un centro médico, bajo la autoridad de Tano y Offee. Los gusanos llegaron a infectar Barris Offee, pero Ashoka, con la ayuda de su Maestro y de la información que este sacó de Poggle el Menor, consiguió acabar con la infección antes de que la nave llegase a la estación médica. Batalla de Nadiem Cinco meses después de la Batalla de Geonosis, Luminara Unduli luchaba contra el General Grievous y sus tropas en el agreste mundo de Nadiem, en el Borde Exterior. Su misión era evacuar una ciudad amenazada por el ejército de Grievous. Grievous y su ejercito que se aproximaba. Envió un equipo de ataque bajo el mando de su Padawan al cañón de Threadneedle, un punto estratégico entre la ciudad y la columna de los separatistas. Había ordenado a su padawan hacer estallar los explosivos para bloquear el paso del ejército droide, pero Barris Offee, consciente de las lecciones de Unduli, decidió hacerse pasar por muerta para después atacar al ejército por la retaguardia. El equipo de ataque de Unduli detonó los explosivos cuando el ejercito cruzaba el cañón, destruyendo así la columna. Las fuerzas restantes de Grievous fueron finalmente derrotadas pero él consiguió escapar de Unduli, su ejército y una flota liderada por el maestro Saesee Tiin. Batalla de Kashyyyk y la Orden 66 Despues de la Batalla de Kashyyyk, Unduli estaba rodeada por sus tropas y lista para empezar a sanar a los heridos cuando fue transmitida la Orden 66 a los soldados clon bajo su mando directamente desde la Oficina del Canciller Supremo. De algún modo, Luminara logró escapar y sobrevivió a la Orden 66. Los tiempos oscuros thumb|left|250px|Holograma que muestra a Luminara prisionera del Imperio Galáctico. Luminara logró seguir con vida durante al menos catorce años desde que se promulgó la Orden 66. Sin embargo, finalmente, fue capturada por el Imperio Galáctico y encarcelada en la Spire, en el planeta Stygeon. De algún modo, Obi-Wan Kenobi supo de la encarcelación de Luminara y, gracias a él, Kanan Jarrus y su grupo de rebeldes organizaron un rescate para liberar a la Maestra Jedi . Esto comportó un enfrentamiento con el cazador Jedi conocido como El Inquisidor. Personalidad y rasgos La Maestra Luminara era calmada y paciente, y su anterior Padawan, Barriss Offee, notó que era una habilidosa maestra. La Maestra Unduli regañaba en ocasiones a las personas, pero raramente perdía los nervios con ellos. Estaba segura de sí misma, pero esta confianza se volvió excesiva cuando ella se enfrentó a Asajj Ventress, lo que casi le cuesta la vida si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Ahsoka Tano. Quinlan Vos dijo una vez que era de los pocos Jedi con los que se podía fácilmente conectar, y que complementaba con sus compañeros durante la batalla. Unduli cuidaba mucho a su aprendiz, Barriss Offee. Sin embargo, mantuvo una relación muy profesional con ella. Teniendo en cuenta la prohibición de formar lazos emocionales, Unduli estaba dispuesto a dejar ir Offee en el caso de su posible muerte. Luminara tuvo una buena relación con sus compañeros Shaak Ti y Quinlan Vos. Poderes y habilidades Entrenada como Guardián Jedi, Luminara tenía un poder que muy pocos fueron capaces de superar. Tenía habilidades increíbles con el sable de luz, ya que era maestra en la Forma III y tenia cierta habilidad con la Forma V. No solo poseía excelentes habilidades con el sable de luz, sino que también se entrenó para llegar a ser increíblemente flexible, hasta tal punto que podía evadir casi cualquier ataque sin bloquearlo con su sable de luz verde. La maestra Unduli demostró sus habilidades en un duelo contra la famosa Jedi Oscura Asajj Ventress incluso con problemas de visión, una hazaña impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que Ventress era conocida por derrotar y asesinar a los Jedi sin ningún tipo de lesión o impedimento. Unduli también probó ser una gran combatiente desarmada cuando se defendió de los muertos vivientes Geonosianos. Aunque Unduli se centró principalmente en sus habilidades de duelo, ella no era en absoluto carente de la fuerza con La Fuerza. Era una maestra en usar la Fuerza para aumentar las capacidades físicas de su cuerpo, siendo capaz de realizar acrobacias impresionantes, saltar alturas enormes y distantes y correr con una agilidad increíble. Su sentido de peligro era también muy poderoso, como lo demostró a bordo del Tranquilidad. Durante su duelo con Ventress, Luminara demostró su habilidad con la telequinesis, usando la Fuerza para lanzar escombros a su enemiga. Además, era conocida por golpear a sus oponentes con la empuñadura de su sable de luz. Entre bastidores *Luminara originalmente iba a estar en la secuencia de la Orden 66, pero fue eliminada en Kashyyyk por su batallon de clones. Yoda, que también se encontraba allí, logró escapar gracias a Chewbacca Apariciones *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' * *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (comics)|''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones comic]] *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' ** ** ** *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Versus'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: Señor Oscuro'' *Star Wars Rebels Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * Notas y referencias Unduli, Luminara Unduli, Luminara Unduli, Luminara Unduli, Luminara Unduli, Luminara